Let me UNgay you
by Zashley165
Summary: Troy Bolton is one confused guy, he's gay, he likes guys. At least, that's what he thinks he is. When Sharpay Evans comes along, she tries to change him by teaching him about girls and sex, but will he like girls again? Would he turn straight? For her?


**I'm still doing TWO - The Wild Ones, don't worry, I didn't cancel it, haha xD I just had another idea in mind and I just had to write it out. It was an idea that I had in my mind for a long time already, I just had to write it out, so here it is. Look at the title and i think you'll get what this story is about.**

* * *

><p>"GOD! I still can't believe you are gay!" Sharpay said to Troy. They met each other in a bar just a month ago and become great friends since then.<p>

Sharpay Evans was now making herself comfortable on Troy's couch, she's been doing a lot of that these few days as they have grown to become the best of friends within the past month. Troy Bolton's apartment was now her second home, they would either hang out in Sharpay's house or in Troy's apartment. Even though they've met for just a month but they're closer than ever, maybe even closer than best friends.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Troy asked raising his eyebrows at her.

Sharpay took a deep breath and looked up at him "It's just… you're a handsome, smart, very cute, a hilarious person, extremely talented-"

Troy chuckled, "You know, I would love to hear you compliment me all day, but right now let's just get to the point."

Sharpay blushed at him and continued, "As I was saying, you're so perfect, any girl would be lucky to have you. If you didn't tell me you're gay, I wouldn't even notice! You don't have the 'gay' look, you know what I mean?"

"The 'gay look'? What gay look?" Troy laughed at her.

"You know, tight pants, girlish attitude… I don't know, the 'gay' look!" She said laughing and continued, "Come on, I know a gay guy when I see one, but you?" She pointed at him. "I just don't see you as a gay guy!"

"I'm sorry Shar, I like guys. I don't know about the whole 'gay look' thing but what I know is I'm not interested in girls." Troy said lying back onto the couch.

"Argh, why must all the perfect guys be gay? If you were straight, I would totally go for you!" Sharpay groaned, crossing her arms.

"I know. You totally flirted with me that night when we first met in the bar." Troy smirked at her as the memory of the night they met came back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"_Whoo!" Sharpay shouted when she came up to the bar after dancing on the dance floor._

_Troy turned to look at her, his drink in his hand, he shot her a dirty look before turning back to his drink, he was having a bad day and he just wanted to sit down and enjoy his drink, ignoring everyone around him. Sharpay sat down beside him and ordered her drink, she then gave the bartender a wink and started flirting with him. Troy only rolled her eyes at her and continued drinking, wanting to ignore the two 'flirtbirds' beside him._

_After the bartender left to serve his other customers, Sharpay turned around and to face Troy, looking him up and down, checking him out with a small smirk on her face. Troy turned around and caught her staring, she had a finger in her mouth, biting it softly, giving a seductive look, she was still checking him out, unaware that he was now looking at her weirdly. _

"_Take a picture, it will last longer." He grumbled at her._

_She decided to ignore his comment and said, "Hey hottie, I'm Sharpay Evans. What's your name?" Smiling at him and giving him a wink._

_Troy had to roll his eyes at her attempt to flirt with him and took a sip of his drink. "Troy."_

"_Troy? Mmm, sexy name you got there big boy!" Sharpay looked at him seductively._

"_Look, aren't you like flirting with the guy just now?" Troy said referring to the bartender. "Go bother him and leave me alone." Troy continued, getting annoyed with Sharpay._

"_Oh no, I did that only to make him give me a discount and now I got it. I just have to pay half of my drink's price, the others are on him. Cool huh?" Sharpay giggled._

_Troy had to admit, that was a cool idea, but he decided to ignore her and continued drinking, hoping Sharpay would just leave._

"_Plus, he's not my type. I'm more of the bad girl side, I only like bad boys…" She said twirling a strand of his hair. "Someone like you." She whispered into his ears before getting back to drinking her cocktail drink._

"_Too bad then, you're not getting me no matter how hard you try. I'm a bad boy, but I don't go for bad girls like you." Troy said to her, wanting more and more for her to leave._

_Sharpay only laughed when she heard that. "Oh Troy, sweet sweet little Troy. You don't know what I can do to you." She whispered to him seductively. "I'm a very talented girl, I'm a bad girl in bed too."_

_Troy scoffed at her, which she tried to ignore and continued. "Why don't you…" She said, her left hand rubbing circles behind his neck. "And me, go somewhere where I can show off my talents to you." Her left hand then went down his body and placed itself at his thigh, near his crotch._

_Troy jumped a little and got up immediately. "Whoa whoa whoa, easy there. There's some things about me you should know. I'm-" Troy didn't get to finish his sentence because at that very moment Sharpay decided to puke all over him._

**ENDS**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Look I said I was sorry okay? I didn't mean to puke on you." Sharpay said muffling a giggle.<p>

That was how their friendship began. It wasn't the most ideal way of meeting each other but it did bring both of them together. After cleaning himself off at the club's bathroom, Sharpay was already sober enough to realize what she did and felt guilty, so she waited for him to come out so she could apologized for the mess. She wanted to make it up to him, so she practically forced him to come with her to get a new pair of clothing. It was already midnight and all the stores were closed, so they went to many different places to search for a store which was still open at that time of the day.

In that short period of time together, Troy realize Sharpay wasn't that bad after all and he actually got along with her. Before they left, they exchanged phone numbers so they could meet up again.

"I know, that's why I forgive you silly." He said poking her side, causing a giggle out of her.

"I can't believe I actually flirted with you that night at the bar!" Sharpay laughed at the memory. "How could I not see that you're gay?"

"Because I don't have the 'gay look'?" Troy said rolling his eyes, using her own words against her.

"Yeah…" Sharpay giggled. "But… there's something I've been dying to know. How long have you known that you are gay?" Sharpay asked grabbing a pillow, hugging it and then lifting her head up to look at him attentively.

Troy laughed at her, she looked exactly like a child who is about to listen to their parents read them a bed time story. It was oh-so-cute.

"I found out about it a month before we met." Troy said casually. Sharpay looked at him surprised and nodded. "How did you know you like guys? How did you find out?" She asked him again, an excited look across her face. At first Sharpay was sitting at the far end of the couch, but she seems to be moving closer and closer to him, getting more excited every second.

"Calm down Shar, one question at a time." Troy laughed, holding her by her shoulders so she wouldn't get hyper. "And actually, I don't know. I just became gay, no typical reasons. I guess I just realize that girls aren't that interesting and attractive every guy thinks they are."

"Ouch." Sharpay said looking hurt.

"I'm not saying you guys are boring or anything, I'm just saying it in a _gay_ guy's opinion." Troy quickly corrected himself, emphasizing the 'gay' word.

"I know, I know, I was just faking it. You're too gullible Troy." Sharpay giggled. "But just to tell you, girls are interesting and attractive. You just need to get close to them, get to know them more, you know? Then you get to know their specialty." She stopped and smiled at him before continuing, "So when was your last relationship?" Sharpay asked.

Troy blushed. "I rather not say it."

"Why not? Tell me, Troy."

"No, it's way too embarrassing."

"Tell me, I won't laugh."

"Yes, you will."

"I won't, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, now tell me."

"Fine." Troy said giving in to her. "I haven't dated since high school okay?"

"WHAT?" Sharpay literally shouted at him. Troy backed away a little, shocked at her sudden outburst. " I mean, you're not kidding right?" Sharpay corrected herself, she didn't want to scare him away.

"I'm not. I know you're thinking, 'what a loser' right?" Troy sighed. "It's just, I haven't found the right girl. Many girls throw themselves at me, but when I look at them, they're just not _IT_, you know what I'm saying?"

"I understand, and you're not a loser. You're a believer, you believe in love, you just wanted to find the right girl." Sharpay said placing her hand on his knee to comfort him.

Troy looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "After all these years, I still haven't found _her_ yet. Can you believe it? I'm twenty-five years old now, I haven't been in a relationship for seven years."

"Is that why you gave up on us girls? That's why you chose to be gay?" Sharpay asked giving him a sympathetic look. She sighed when Troy slowly nodded.

"Have you ever had sex?" Sharpay asked Troy after a short silence. "With a girl, I mean." She quickly added.

Troy shook his head again, this time turning his head away, unable to look at Sharpay, feeling very embarrassed.

"With a guy?" Sharpay asked again, afraid of the answer. But again, Troy shook his head, so Sharpay asked again. "So you're a virgin?"

"Yeah, how pathetic right? A twenty-five year old virgin who hasn't dated for seven years. What a joke!" Troy scoffed at himself, still not looking at Sharpay.

Sharpay turned his head around so she could look him in the eyes, she then pulled him in for a tight hug, her thumb tracing circles behind his back. "You're not pathetic Troy, don't say that about yourself."

They stayed like that for a minute or two, both enjoying each other's company. Silence filled the whole apartment, only their breathing was to be heard. They both sat in the comfortable silence until Sharpay broke it. "Have you ever seen a woman naked?"

Troy was surprised at her sudden question and just shook his head. "Ever felt a girl's breast?" Sharpay asked again.

"Where are you going with this?" Troy pulled away from the hug, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well… I just came up with a brilliant plan. Why don't I try to 'un-gay' you?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with delight.

Troy laughed at her. "Are you serious? I've already made my decision to be gay, nothing can change that."

"I'm serious, you see, you chose to be gay because you haven't dated for so long that you completely lost interest in girls. You haven't seen a naked girl, never feel up a girl before and haven't had sex, so that's why you don't find girls attractive." Sharpay said holding his hand, squeezing it so he would look up at her.

"You're not really gonna do this, right Shar?" He asked her, his thumb rubbing her hand slowly. "I may disappoint you with my answer in the end."

"I will try my best, I will change you, I'll prove to you that girls are more than you think." Sharpay said jumping up happily. "I have a perfect step by step plan for you, we just need a girl and-"

"Slow down Shar, it might not work, I don't want you to get your hopes up. Plus, where are you gonna find a girl to help me with this? You think you could just find a girl who would let me see her naked, or let me feel her up, or let me do other stuffs with her?" Troy asked.

"Sex, you mean." Sharpay rolled her eyes at him when he said 'other stuffs'.

"Yeah, that." Troy said feeling awkward talking about sex.

Sharpay smiled to herself as an idea popped into her head but just as she opened her mouth to voice out her thoughts, Troy continued, "And before you get any ideas, I just want to say that I don't want any random stranger or some bar girl to help me with this. I can't stand those girls." He said, killing all of Sharpay's hope, as if reading her mind.

"Fine, Mr. Picky Dicky. I'm already kind enough to help you find a girl and here you are being your ungrateful self, whining and complaining about my choices." Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm just saying. You wouldn't like it too if some stranger goes into your house and starts flashing his body at you." Troy put his hands up defensively.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Sharpay said, not listening to him, her mind was thinking of some other ways to help him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Sharpay thinking of ways to help Troy, while he just sat there staring at her. _She seems to be in deep thoughts_, Troy thought to himself, _She looks so cute_. He smiled.

Troy snapped out of his thoughts when Sharpay suddenly squealed, "Ah, how about I help you with this whole 'un-gaying' thing?"

Troy's eyes grew three times its size. "What? You want to h-help me with this? I mean, you would have to- " Troy stopped, he doesn't know what to say to her offer, it was kind of tempting, but they are friends, this could bring drama to both of them, would it be okay to risk it?

"I know, but look at it this way, you don't want just any girl to help you, so why not me? I'm your best friend right? So now, at least you know you're going through this with someone you trust." Sharpay said, trying her best to convince him into trying this.

Troy just stared at her, she looked so happy and excited to help him, and her words were so convincing, her hazel brown eyes staring back at him, pleading him to let her help him. He sighed, he can't turn her down, he didn't want this, but some part of him told him that this could be a start something new.

He wanted to know what it is, he wants to know what will happen if he does this, he wants to give it a try.

"Okay fine, but just don't-" Troy got cut off when Sharpay pounced onto him, hugging him tightly, earning a laugh from Troy when he saw how happy she was. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, I'll try my absolute best! I'll prove to you that girls can be awesome!" Sharpay said, getting more and more excited.

"So what are we going to do now?" Troy said after he pulled away, he chuckled at the happy grin Sharpay had plastered on her face.

"We're gonna start our lessons silly. I have tons of things to teach you. Like how to pleasure a women, where to touch a women, how to react when a women hints to you about wanting to have sex and all those other stuffs."

"Whoa, Shar, I think you're going too fast, you're too excited to do this. Calm down first." Troy said laughing at her.

But to say the truth, thinking about the things Sharpay said about women and sex was making Troy giddy and nervous inside, he has never done anything with a woman before, it was exciting and scary at the same time. He can't wait to start

"I know, but we have so much to do and time is limited." She pouted at him.

"Okay, we'll start with the first lesson today, but we'll start with something simple okay?" Troy said to her.

"We will! So I was thinking, we'll get on with the basic steps, and I have the best way to start." Sharpay said smirking at Troy. "I think I'll start with this…" She said talking off her blouse, leaving her in a **black _lacy_ bra** that barely covers her breast.

**DAMN!**

* * *

><p><strong> Same thing, tell me what you think about this new story by reviewing. I didn't get any revies fro The wild ones 2, is that one really that bad? Should I cancel it or... I don't know, anyways, tell me what you guys think of this.<br>**


End file.
